Holiday Bash
by VerelLupin
Summary: Can mistletoe bring two people together...


**Holiday Bash **

The neighborhood Christmas bash was in full swing. 'Being the mayor's assistant had its perks.' thought Arnold. He made his way through his friends greeting old and new acquaintances. Everybody had brought something and all the presents were piled on a table waiting to be handed out.

Arnold handed punch to Lila and briefly chatted with her and Arnie before moving along to greet Rhonda and Harold. He waved at Phoebe and Gerald and went to greet his old gang, Stinky, Eugene and Sid. It was then that he spotted Helga.

Helga was walking through and smiling and waving at everybody.

She stopped to say hello to Harold. "Nice to see you, Harold. How's life treating you?" she asked patting him roughly on the back.

"Not bad, Helga, you?" he asked chuckling.

"Good." she replied. "I heard your second book is coming out, is that right?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes, I'm actually excited. By the way have you seen Phoebe?" she asked

"Yeah, she should be over there, I think she was talking to Stinky." Harold replied.

"I haven't talked to her in a while, I'll see you guys later." she excused herself and went in search of Phoebe, she then ran into Arnold.

"Sorry, didn't see you…Arnold.!" she said, helping him up.

"Helga, are you ok?" he asked

"No problem, just keeping tradition alive." she said ruefully wiping down her pants.

"Sorry, I thought you might want a drink." he said

"Thanks, great party by the way." she said as she took the mostly empty cup out of his hand. "But you were always good at putting stuff together." she said.

"Thanks, Helga. I'll get you another drink." he walked towards the refreshment stand. "By the way, I hope to dance with you later, I haven't tangoed in a while." he said winking at her.

"But I haven't tangoed since fourth grade." she said alarmed.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you." he yelled back.

"Sure, I guess." she said to herself, watching him walk away. She really needed to see Phoebe.

She found Phoebe locked in a rather passionate kiss with Gerald under a mistletoe." Break it up you too, innocent bystander approaching." she said waving her hands in front of her face.

"There ain't nothing innocent about you, Helga." Gerald said good-naturedly. "I'll leave you to wait desperately for me, my love. "he said dramatically and got up.

"Waiting." she replied smiling.

"It's still odd you know, you two together." Helga remarked shaking her head ."As long as he makes you happy, otherwise I'll pound him." she said

"Appreciate the gesture. So are you enjoying yourself." Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, its nice to see the old gang, it's been a few years." Helga replied leaning back.

"I see you've spoken to Arnold." she said slyly.

" That was a long time ago, I've moved on." she replied blushing.

"Ohh, have you?" Phoebe asked.

"But thanks for the back up." she said bumping Phoebe playfully.

"Backing." Phoebe said.

"Helga?" Arnold was holding two cups of punch. "Our dance?" he asked.

"I'll take those." Phoebe said taking the drink and nudging Helga.

"Thanks." Arnold said bowing to Helga.

"Yeah, Pheebs. Thanks." she said scowling at Phoebe.

She held his hand as he led her to the makeshift dance floor. People on the dance floor moved and formed a semi circle. The idea of Arnold and Helga was still a foreign concept even 6 yrs after their breakup.

"Let's see what you remember." he said, ignoring the crowd around them.

"I'm in good hands, no matter what. Right?" she asked nervously looking around.

"Of course." he said giving her that half-lidded look.

They tangoed much the same way as they had at the April Fool's Dance. Only it was much more aggressive and with a tension you couldn't help but watch.

"And they say Arnold was the dense one." Phoebe said to Gerald.

"He's bold, I'll give him that." he replied.

"You're good , Arnold, real good." Helga said shakily.

"Thank you. you nervous?" he replied brushing his mouth close to whisper it into her ear.

She shivered and gulped. "No, of course not. Just a little rusty." she squeaked.

"So, did you bring anybody?" he asked curiously.

"No, you offering?" she asked feeling bold.

"Is that what you want?" he asked smiling devilishly as he dipped her suddenly and bringing her sharply against him. "NO! I mean just making conversation." she said gripping his neck.

"Are you sure, we could give it another go." he said placing his forehead against hers. Several women sighed loudly and several men groaned, knowing they would hear about this particular scene for many days. Their dance came to an end as Arnold slowly dipped Helga one last time.

"Merry Christmas, Helga." he said before capturing her mouth in a lingering kiss.

"Arnold?" she asked breathlessly as they broke apart.

"Look up." he said smiling.

Above her head were Phoebe and Gerald holding mistletoe.

"Pheebs!!" Helga shouted embarrassed and angry as she straightened and moved away from Arnold's embrace.

"Merry Christmas," Phoebe said cautiously testing Helga's legendary temper.

"Arnold's Idea." Eugene yelled.

"EUGENE" everybody yelled at once.

"What was Arnold's idea." Helga asked blue eyes flashing menacingly.

Arnold's green eyes widened considerably and he gulped.

"What did they follow us around the dance floor?" she asked hands on her hips.

Arnold rubbed his neck self-consciously. "Not exactly."

As if on cue, everybody held up sprigs of mistletoe. "No matter, where we ended up, I'd get to kiss you." he said sheepishly.

Helga's mouth dropped open in amazement. "Arnold, how could you?" she replied shocked.

"I wanted to be prepared?" he asked. Helga actually flexed her fists. Arnold was ready to be hit.

"Why, how could you do this." she asked staring him down.

"I still… Love you." he replied staring her down right back.

For a moment, everybody held their breath. Watching the two blondes stare each other down.

Suddenly Helga closed the distance and threw her arms around Arnold.

"Ok, so we have to talk. Since it's Christmas, I'll let it go for now." she said staring up at him.

"Whatever you say, Helga." he replied and this time mistletoe was not needed.

Among whistles and catcalls, they broke apart and red-faced moved off the dance floor and towards the presents. "He's bold. That's for sure." Gerald said slipping an arm around his wife.

"Yes, I'm glad he is." Phoebe said smiling.

Together they watched as their best friends mingled and accepted congratulations, smiling and handing out presents to everyone.

**THE END **


End file.
